


Frost

by zenelly



Series: Natsume Yuujinchou Week 2016 [2]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Natsume Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenelly/pseuds/zenelly
Summary: For Natsume Week 2016, Day 2: Past/New Beginnings
The trees outside his window have new buds of growth.





	

**Author's Note:**

> still crying over takashi pretty much always.

The trees outside his window have new buds of growth.

Takashi looks at them and wonders if they worry about another wave of frost. How do they know it’s safe to come out? How do they know that they’ll survive? That it’s time to let themselves wake up again?

How does he?

To be fair, to himself, it’s not that he wasn’t ever trying before. But his name used to stretch beyond where he was, so no matter what school he ended up in, other kids were already suspicious. They had already heard the whispers that he was strange, and Takashi hadn’t known how to hold his tongue back then. Now, though, with Nishimura and Kitamoto…

Now, he wishes he could make the words come out, but they just drown in him instead.

But it’s better this way.

It’s better for them to not know, because if they knew, they either wouldn’t believe him or perhaps they would believe him too much. Takashi doesn’t have any sort of proof to offer them. There’s nothing he can do, aside from letting Nyanko-sensei talk to them, and even that has it’s own host of problems. Honestly, it’s just easier to suffer in silence and be their friend from afar and never, ever say. He’s never had to before. He took a chance with Tanuma and Taki, a chance that’s paid off, because he’s not alone. It’s still not all of his friends. It’s remarkable enough that that’s even a thought he  _ has _ . That he has  _ more _ friends.

But maybe, one day, he’ll know when it’s safe to say.

Maybe he, too, will know when he’s strong enough to resist the frost.


End file.
